In the North
by throughtheforests
Summary: Castle and Beckett take a trip across the sea, and end up in the shower. "Castle reached down and kissed her, enlacing his fingers in her hair, feeling thrilled as her body pressed to his own. Kate breathed in his scent, wishing for more. When they released each other, their eyes wide, she could feel her pulse quickening." For readers 18 and over due to erotic content.
1. Chapter 1

Kate smoothed down her top, feeling the soft fabric drift over her body like the gentle course of a stream. Her hair fell softly to her shoulders, and she was pleased with how lightly the wind had disentangled it from her braid, despite her good will to keep it there. Castle stood by the side of the chapel, his own hair messy from the wind that blew through the mountains, yet it did him a kindness. The shadows clung to the green grass that rolled over the tombstones and unto the path that had lead them there. Kate could not help but stare in wonder at his eyes looking into the distance, he hint of his chest from the opened collar of his shirt. She was pleased that he did not notice her observing him; she would prefer to drink in the sight of beauty on her own.

It was not until night that they returned to their snowy cabin in the mountains. The light from the window gave off the effect of warmth and security. The branches of the pine trees were heavy with snow, and with every breath, white mist formed in front of their faces. The cold seemed to stretch on forever, but they were comforted by a look borrowed from each other; a promise of things to come. In the distance, the shadow of an elk could be seen against the snow.

Once inside, they deposited their bags and removed their furs, placing them gently on the coat hanger by the door. Castle looked to her, now finally in reach of him, in ways she had not been in public. Kate's nose was red from the cold, and snow still clung to her brown hair—but her eyes were wide and bright, and Castle felt desire begin to stir within him.

"This was a great idea, Castle!" Kate exclaimed, beaming, as she changed into less sodden clothes.

"I thought you would enjoy it," Castle said with a smirk, inclining his head slightly. "After all, when could Kate Beckett resist a good adventure? Though, I'll admit, there's less crime this time."

"Heh, which I'm ___definitely_ fine with. But now I'm cold," she told him as she emerged from the bedroom in a dress, giggling slightly. Castle loved her smile, and how she only ever seemed to show her innocence to him. ___She's mine_, he thought contentedly.

"Me too," he replied, acutely aware of how her dress revealed the swell of her chest.

"We should...___shower_," she hinted, her eyes flitting to his momentarily, and he felt his breath catch at the smell of her. They smelled like the forest, and the earth, and even inside the air held a sharp atmosphere.

The bathroom was lined with petals they had collected the previous day from the village down below. Kate had insisted on fetching candles, so the smell might fill the room—and though Castle had declined the thought at first, he did not regret it. Kate placed the soap by the bath, and the lotion she had purchased from the old woman in the village. Their bodies, now warmed from the lack of wind and the fire of the candles combined, seemed to insist on the removal of clothing. Castle reached down and kissed her, enlacing his fingers in her hair, feeling thrilled as her body pressed to his own.

Kate breathed in his scent, wishing for more. When they released each other, their eyes wide, she could feel her pulse quickening. She squeezed his hand once, and smiled, and received a grin in return. This feeling of ecstasy, this togetherness—she could have asked for it from no other person. Reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress, she felt her shoulders become bare, and a shiver went down her spine.

"Let me," Castle insisted, and she relinquished the endeavour.

Instead of ripping off her clothing as she expected, she felt his cold fingertips press to the small of her neck, and to the contours of her shoulders. He pressed his mouth to her neck, and she could feel the warmth flood through her from the spot where his breath hit her.

"Kate," he spoke softly, quietly breathing into her ear as his hands worked on her body, passing over her hips, her midsection...one hand pressing to her bosom, the right hand lowering, lowering...She whimpered, wishing for the teasing to finish. For a moment he paused his movement, and she noticed the shift in his breathing—and then she felt it, behind her.

"Oh, Castle..." she sighed, pressing herself to him. He sighed, breathing in the smell of her hair. She slipped out of her dress, sighing now too as her body vibrated from the pleasant pressure he had inflicted upon her. She stood now before him in nothing but her black bra and thong, both lacy and leaving nothing to the imagination. Castle followed suit, removing his shirt. The desire in her eyes was clear, yet they both held back, as if biding their time would bring them closer. But Castle felt the stirring in his loins, and knew he would be more than enthused to press into her now. But he did not.

The steaming water from the shower produced a mist similar to the one created outside by their breath, but incredibly more relieving. Completely naked, neither could hide their yearning for each other. Kate stepped in first, wetting her hair and smoothing it down to her neck. Castle followed her in, observing intently as the drops of water ran down her body: over her chest, down her stomach to her belly button, clinging to her thighs before reaching the floor of the shower. Kate closed her eyes, knowing that if she looked at him now, she would beg him to fill her with his eagerness. She looked instead to his eyes, and let his yearning fill her mind.

"Let me clean you." Kate reached for the soap, and let it slide over his shoulders, his chest, noticing the bubbles appear on him. Castle stiffened noticeably, distracted from the seeming innocent act of cleansing Kate performed on him.

"I need you, Kate," he told her, over the noise of the water hitting the glass pane, hitting their bodies. "___Please_."

She looked up to him then, and her eyes seemed to fill him, and the excitement consumed him with the invitation he found in them. Immediately he shoved his fingers into her crotch, delighting in the panting tone of her breath, feeling his body order him to fuck her. Soon his fingers slid into her with ease, and he knew she was ready. Castle looked into her pleading eyes as her insistently high-pitched noises crescendoed. Before she could come, he took his fingers from her, and gripped his erection, opening his mouth while arousing the breathless stupor of his partner. Kate watched the muscles move beneath his skin, and the noiseless cries hidden by the pounding water.

"Oh please, ___please Castle_, I need you, please!" she begged, feeling the desperate willingness overwhelm her.

"Tell me," he told her, continuing his sleek progress, tempting her with the oncoming penetration. "Tell me how much you would like me inside of you right now."

"Castle!" her voice was winded, but the only distress in her eyes was for the kindling torrent inside of her. Castle took this for a request, and bent down to his knees, forcing his fingers into her once more before licking the inside of her leg. Noticing the quickness of her breathing and the stillness of her body, he bit down, forcefully enough to leave a slight bruise.

"___Oh_-" she cried out, but before she could yell for him, he licked her into exquisite elation. "I'm...I'm going to...Oh, ___Castle_, baby...___baby_!" She writhed, quivering like a newly fletched arrow. and he rose from his knees to press his mouth thirstily to her own, feeling the wetness on his fingers and knowing it had not been the shower that had caused it. Combing her hair with his fingers, he pressed his mouth to her neck affectionately.

"Castle," Kate tried to keep her voice steady, but she could not completely hide the riveting flood of eagerness. "I'm going to bend over for you. And I'd like you to fuck me like that. Can you do this for me?" Her voice was soft, her eyes unblinking and wide.

"Yes," he replied obediently. "Yes, yes."

"Good boy," she replied with a grin. Castle helped her down, squeezing her sides, positioning her so he could fill her completely with his firmness. She cried out when he finally reached her, but the noise was drowned out by his powerful desire. The stream of water hit his back and fell onto her own, seeming to only increase the desperate force of his fucking.

"Ohhh, ___Kate_!" he cried out her name, feeling her fill his every pore, feeling her in the water and in his exhilaration. The wetness descending upon them seemed to even permeated her body, his membrane moving lithely from within her, his tip massaging next to the tightness of her opening. When he could sense himself reaching the limit, he took his cock out from her, fondling her before whirling her to meet his eyes.

"I need," he spoke breathlessly, feeling the desire in his midsection quicken. "I need to see your eyes...I need to see...when I come, I need to see it in your eyes." He needn't explain more. Wrapping her leg around his hip, she left herself open to him. Within a moment he pressed within her, fucking her pitilessly, blinking only to move the droplets of water from his eyes.

"Come inside me, Castle, oh please, please fill me, fill me with your cum, please, please, please!"

"Yes, Kate, yes, yes I___will_, oh my god,___oh_, oh-"

"Now!" she cried and he pressed his nose to hers, their eyes meeting.

"Yes, now babe, now, NOW!"

Both felt the force hit them at once, their bodies trembling with instantaneous orgasms.

The following moments were serene, peaceful; Castle pulled himself out from her, knowing he had never come so much in his life. The pleased look in her eyes and smile were enough to fulfill him forever, he thought, and gently he held her in his arms. She pressed her head against his neck, and together they felt the humming sensation flow through them, becoming one without being in each other—through nothing more than fondness for the other. His fingers moved down the curve of her back, and she stroked the back of his neck.

Leaving the shower, they immersed themselves once more in the furs, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder how things are going back home, at the precinct," Kate mused quietly.

"I'm certain things are fine, Kate. They know what they're doing. Though I can understand why you'd think they'd fall apart without you." Castle winked at her. Kate scowled.

"Not what I meant, Castle." Her expression softened. "I'm just worried they'll need me, and I won't be there, you know?" He laughed softly, and patted her hand.

"Now who is the one who can't get her mind off the job?" Castle teased lightly, and Kate nodded, undeniably caught.

"You're right, you're right." Her smiled seemed slightly embarrassed, blush rushing to her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine!" Castle conceded. Then a thought appeared in his mind. "Speaking of the precinct, there's something I've been wondering..." Kate frowned sceptically.

"What is it, Castle?"

"Well..." he slid his hand down to her thigh, and her eyes took on another kind of look entirely. "I've seen you work in action, but I've never truly experienced that side of you." He emphasized his words ever so slightly. "Not for myself."

"I see." Kate replied, looking away from him. The action would have seemed dismissive, if it wasn't for a tiny smile that crept onto her face. "Be careful what you wish for."

She turned back to face him, and winked.

* * *

Castle had been patient, and when they finally found themselves back at their home away from home, he found he could not be patient any longer. Thankfully, neither could she.

He opened his mouth to tell her this, but before he could even speak, she threw him back down to the bed.

"Down!" she ordered, in the voice he often mentally distinguished as her cop-voice. He laughed, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Come on, Kate, is this really necessary? I mean, OUCH—hey!" While he spoke, Kate had straddled herself on his hips and shoved him down to the bed. Slowly, despite Castle's evident discomfort, she lowered herself next to his face. Castle was highly aware of the swell of her breasts only inches away from his nose.

"You wanted to feel what it was like to see me like a cop, Castle?" The way her lips formed over the word _cop_ with a slick, popping sound, aroused him. He told himself he should concentrate less on his arousal and more on the dangerous policewoman on his lap...but it was difficult when she was so _sexy_.

"_Kaaate_," he said slowly, intoning her name so she would know he was serious. "What exactly do you intend to-" Before he could finish, Kate laughed and flipped him over with her legs, so he was on top of her. Castle was still amazed that such a thin and lithe woman like her could manage to throw him around, but she did. She moved her smooth legs up and down his side, and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh _Castle_," she breathed, as she felt his hardness press onto her through their underwear. Feeling her wetness seep through her thong, Castle pressed down on her harder, and her legs tightened around him. Encouraged by her moan, he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her hair as her fingers slid down his back. She removed her underwear, and then his own. Castle's eyes slid over her gorgeous body, but before he knew it, she pinched one of the nerves near his neck and manages to maneuver him into a position where she was on top of him again. This time his face was in the pillow.

Castle felt something cold touch his wrist and heard a click. Kate slid down and kissed his neck. Castle felt his erection harden by the sensation of her breasts brushing against his bear back. She leaned in to his ear once more, kissing it and sucking gently on his earlobe.

"Don't worry," she whispered in a hushed voice. "The key is right here."

"The key?" Castle asked, obliviously. Then he knew. "You _handcuffed_ me."

"Oh yes," Kate said huskily. Castle knew that voice too well to mistake it for anything else but readiness.

"Kate," he replied, feeling the need pulse within himself. "I want to look at you."

"Not yet."

She kissed the back of his neck again, moving her way down his spine, and with every light brush of her lips he felt a shiver pass over him, until he felt himself quivering with desire. He moaned, and Kate began massaging his back firmly. Her strength aroused him, and he felt his erection press against his stomach and the bed. He needed her. Desperately.

"Kate," Castle said breathlessly as she breathed into his ear. The sound of her breath increased in pace and he writhed under her weight and the binding of his wrists. "Kate, baby, please. _Kate_, oh, please, _fuck me_." Immediately, Kate went silent, and immobile.

"You want me to fuck you?" she repeated. Castle's head fell to the pillow, the rest of him not so relaxed.

"Yes," he choked out, as Kate reached over and stroked his erection.

"Ok, baby," she spoke softly into his ear, and that was the real Kate, he knew. Not the cop she was playing at right now. But the Kate that loved him, the Kate that wished to please him. Somehow that aroused him even more, though he didn't know how that was possible.

Castle was rolled onto his back, finally able to look on the splendour in front of him. Kate's finely sculpted body was in perfect view, and he revelled in it. She bit her lip lightly in apprehension, as she often did before they fucked. Her brown hair was even more of a mess than it had been before, and it only made her sexier. Kate's soft breasts cast shadows on her skin. She licked her lips seductively, and then sucked on her index finger, drawing it down her neck to her chest. She wetted her nipples, causing them to perk up, and Castle bit his own lip hard enough to break the skin.

"Kate, please! Fuck me!"

"Not yet," she replied firmly, and ran her hands down her sides, her mouth twisting into a gleeful smile, her eyes delighted.

"Kate," Castle didn't like the desperate begging his voice took on, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her so _badly_.

Kate groped her breasts in both hands, hard. Castle could only bite the inside of his mouth and whimper. He tried to lift himself up without his arms, but was hindered when Kate moved onto him, driven by her mind-blowing need for him. She pressed her mouth to his, and Castle felt the wetness on his lips, and lower on his body, too. He wished more than anything that he could press his fingers deep within her, but that movement was restricted. Kate sucked and kissed his neck with great urgency, her fingers enlacing themselves with his hair and gliding over the rest of his body.

"I wish I could fuck you," Castle told her breathlessly as her hands worked on him. Her eyes were wide, full with nothing but desire for him. Kate nodded, quickly, and finally gave in from her dominance.

"I love you, Castle," she told him, frowning slightly in her need. "I love you and want you inside of me."

"Then let me be inside of you," Castle shot back, and before he could take in another breath, she was on him, her soft hands guiding him inside her slit. She slid up and down his erection, slowly at first, focusing on the tip, and then with greater yearning and speed, until the bed was rocking beneath her movement. Castle thrusted into her, but eventually she overpowered him, pushing him down further into the bed. She kissed him forcefully, as if she had a thirst that could only be quenched by him. Eventually Kate reached for the key, and Castle felt her searching behind his back for the opening. With a click he was set free, and their eyes met, unblinking.

"Tell me you need me," she said, and Castle pushed himself up, unbound. He slid his hands down her side softly, the action was oddly gentle in contrast to the exhilarating need that possessed both of them. Despite all her strength and power over him, Castle knew that in Kate there was also a woman that wished to be dominated. Wished to be challenged. He could see that desperation in her eyes, now, and he wished to fulfill it.

"I need you Kate," he told her firmly, holding her gaze. She smiled, and then Castle grabbed onto her sides tightly, moving her more and more quickly until they were moving with each other and her body was grinding on him, gasping and releasing high-pitched noises that only made Castle's hips move more quickly, before slowing down and looking into her eyes again.

"I want you to take me out of you," he said decidedly. "And then I want you to take my erection into your hand. And I want you to rub the tip of my dick against your clit." She did. Her hand slid down his dick quickly, the sound of her wetness lubricating him and kindling his desire even more.

"_Yes_, Kate! Just like that, just like that baby,_ oh god_," he closed his eyes, the pleasure of her hips pressing onto him, her fingers trembling as they worked on him, and he knew she was as close to exploding in to ecstasy as he was. Castle began to feel her legs begin to tremble.

"Oh, _oohh_, Castle, I'm going to come, I'm going to come!"

"No," Castle sat up swiftly, gripping her forearm. But Kate kept moving desperately, taking her enjoyment from him. "No."

He threw her down to the bed now and pressed his dick between her butt cheeks, moving his hips hard against her to the point where her clit rubbed against the bed. Castle felt the pleasure move over the rims of his penis, but held back. He needed to make their pleasure _one_.

"_Castle_!"

"Touch yourself, Kate," he told her. "I don't want you to stop. We do this _together_."

"Yes, baby, yes," she gasped back breathlessly. Kate's began to finger herself desperately, and Castle drove into her, looking down at himself as he progressed into her. He reached down and pulled her hair, and Kate threw her head back. Castle felt his eyes begin to roll, and his body took over, his mind no longer present within him—the only thing that existed was Kate's voice, her wetness and the eagerness of his movement within her. Castle's hands, seemingly without his will, reached over her and moved swiftly over her clitoris until the pleasure was too intense—or maybe just intense _enoug_h.

"Now, Castle, please!" Kate begged, and Castle threw her down to the bed, pressing himself up at an angle with his hands and fucking her until his breath left him and his lungs yelled, his entire _body_ yelled.

"_Kate_!" he exclaimed as she stiffened and then moved herself back and forth, delighted by the orgasm that passed over her.

Once it was over, Rick and Kate held each other gently in each other's arms. Kate snuggled up close to him, a satisfied smile on her lips. Castle looked at her fondly, looking at her as though she were the only woman in the world. And to him, she was truly the only one that mattered right now. He smoothed her hair down to her back, and she stroked his face affectionately.

"How about we go clean up in those hot springs nearby?" she asked. "We don't have to wear clothes, either."

"With you, my dear?" Castle asked, smiling. "I would like nothing more."

And it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by in relaxation and contentment. Of course, Castle and Beckett still fought over little things, but it would always be resolved – in intimate ways more often than not. Castle had been through enough relationships to know that arguing, like any kind of communication, was vital for it to thrive. And he knew in the depth of his heart that this was a relationship he did not _ever _wish to lose. He hoped that Kate felt the same way—and if their last couple of days together was any kind of indicator of her feelings, then Richard had no doubt. But Kate had always been difficult to decipher, hiding behind the mask of a cop before revealing the woman beneath it all. The woman that had such incredible strength and kindness, who had (because of the circumstances of her life) been forced to hide it and act coldly. It had taken them so long to get to this point, and Castle would do everything in his power to keep it intact. Everything.

Recently, though, Castle had taken a misstep and mentioned something he shouldn't have. Even though he was a best-selling author, he still had difficulty with his word choice. _It's Kate_, he thought. _She does this to me_. She made him lose his words with her beauty, but also her tenacity. There were so many qualities that made up this amazing woman, that he often found it difficult to wrap his mind around the concept of her. But when he held her in his arms, there wasn't much contemplating to be done; just _feeling,_ and existing harmoniously with her.

Kate sat listening to music in the dining room. Despite her silence, Castle could tell something was bothering her other than their little fight. She had a look of deep concern on her face, and he couldn't help but become worried. She only tended to act distant like this when she was plotting something...and it was usually something he wouldn't like. Tentatively, he approached her and sat down next to her at the table. She perked up in surprise, as though she had not heard him coming.

"Rick! Sorry, my mind seems to be really out there since I got the phone call." Castle frowned sympathetically and placed his hand on hers.

"I know, Kate. And I know you'd rather keep it to yourself, but maybe we could talk it over?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he could sense her discomfort. She slipped her hand away from his and pursed her lips.

"I...I don't know, Castle. I don't think it is news that you would like to hear."

"But it's news that bothers you," he replied, softly. "And I care, Kate. I want to know what is on your mind."

Beckett closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands to her forehead, as if to ease her thoughts. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Castle knew he shouldn't push it any further.

"It's ok, darling. Come here." He drew her into his arms, and rubbed her back while she hid her face into his shoulder. Things were difficult for Kate, especially considering all she had been through. His family might try to tell him that he had been through too much as well, and while that may be true, Castle felt Kate always had the hardest parts to deal with. But every time she came out stronger. And he admired that about her. However he knew she couldn't always keep up the strong act. Kate was only human, and right now she needed time to relax.

"How about I get a bath ready for you?" Castle asked. "I brought your favourite bubbles for the bath. I know how much you like them."

Kate removed herself from his arms, wiping at her face and coughing, trying to pretend she hadn't been crying at all.

"Yeah," she replied. "Definitely. That would be nice." Then she met his gaze with her wide, beautiful eyes. "Thanks Castle."

Castle returned her smile, and couldn't help but feel himself begin to melt. If he could have any goal for the rest of his life, it would be to see her look at him adoringly and smile every day. Just once. That would be enough for him.

The bath was ready quickly, and the mirror steamed up. Castle's eyes drifted over to the shower, remembering their first night at the cottage. He had yearned for her so deeply, and it had been so excellent to see his feelings returned. But now he needed to give her space. She was distressed, and needed to have silence and peace to regain her proper mood. Kate popped her head in through the door and her facial expression seemed to ask "_Is it ready yet_?".

"Yes, yes, come in, before it gets cold!" Castle knew for a fact that it wouldn't—the water was steaming hot, just as she liked it—but he enjoyed teasing her nonetheless. A small smile slipped across her face and disappeared nearly as fast, but he didn't mind. It would take time to recover from whatever the phone call. Castle remained in the bathroom while she undressed, his eyes covering ever inch of her incredibly sexy body. Kate tied her long brown locks up tightly to her head, to avoid getting it wet. When she was ready to go in, she gave him a quiet look, and he got the message. Slowly retreating, wondered what he would do while she bathed. _Probably imagine her in there, naked_, he thought. _The water covering her body, the bubbles rising up over her_...But before his fantasies could go any further, he heard Kate call his name. He froze, wondering if his mind had conjured up her voice, but then she called again.

"Castle."

It wasn't a loud call, not one of desperation—but soft, and almost pleading. He turned on his heels, back to the bathroom. And there she was, lying there expectantly, her lips forming a true smile. She waved him over to her.

"Come in with me," she requested. Castle felt his body tense at her words, wanting to do so more than anything right now, but he reminded himself it would be better for her to have time alone.

"Wouldn't it be best for you to relax a little?" he asked. Kate shook her head.

"I think the best relaxation would be with you. Now come in here."

Castle didn't think twice. He would have preferred to have been able to rip off his clothing and jump in there with her, but he knew that keeping the peaceful atmosphere was absolutely key to Kate's well-being right now. So instead, he tried to keep the pace slow, unbuttoning his shirt calming and folding it neatly on the ground. Kate's eyes were on her feet as she moved them playfully in the water. Castle became hard at the thought of the body hidden under the bubbles, but tried not to draw attention to his desire. Once undressed, he slipped into the tub discreetly, but by the look in Kate's eyes, he knew that she had noticed. She remained quiet, though, which made him confused. He decided to close his eyes and try and rest with her. His try was hindered, though, by Kate blowing bubbles at his face. Castle laughed in surprise and wiped them off.

"Really, Kate?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Mmm," she replied in the form of a moan, tracing the outline of her nipples, covered in suds, with her fingers. Castle's erection grew stronger now, and if she were to reach out with her foot, there would be no hiding his arousal. Kate let the water drip down her neck and massage her shoulders, then the length of her arms. Castle swallowed, hard.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked. "I didn't expect this kind of behaviour from _you_."

"Then you clearly don't know me well enough," she shot back teasingly. He took her hand in his once again, but unlike earlier, she did not pull back from him. Slowly, Castle began massaging her hand, pressing deeply on her palms and moving to her fingers. Her lips parted gently, and he knew she enjoyed it.

"It would be nice to get to know you better, Kate," he replied, and instantly regretted his words. _No sex_, he reprimanded himself. _You're supposed to let her find comfort here!_ But Kate's reaction proved to be anything but scorn.

"I would like that too, Rick," she replied without hesitation. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and his needs began taking over his will to let her be in peace. Castle froze, uncertain of how to proceed, but Kate knew exactly what she wanted. Her arm dove down under the water, and though he couldn't see what she was doing, he could definitely tell by the change in her facial expression. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her neck back, biting her bottom lip. Castle's mind exploded in a frenzy of need as he watched her please herself, watching her chest rise and fall in the water, and he couldn't control himself any longer. Reaching down, he grabbed his own member and began pulsing his hand up and down along the shaft. Feeling the movement of the water, Kate opened her eyes and looked over to him. His own masturbation seemed to increase her need, and she moaned loudly and openly. Castle replied in kind, and felt shocks of joy rip through him. Kate was frowning now, her face desperate in lust.

"Kate," Castle gasped. She stopped touching herself momentarily, slipping her legs out of the water. Slowly, she gently massaged his inner leg, causing him to pump himself faster, little whimpers escaping his mouth. Spreading her legs, she put them steadily on either side of the bath, and shot Castle one of her most seductive looks ever, stroking her inner thigh. He could feel himself ready to come already, but he resisted, and rose slightly from the water, soap dripping down his naked form. Gripping his erection in his hand, he gently stroked her bundle of nerves with it, causing her entire body to tremble. Now the noises coming from her were even higher in pitch, and Castle felt the jolts of pleasure strike through him once more.

"I really want to shove into you right now, Kate," Castle said between breaths. "Tell me if I can. Kate, please, _tell me_!"

"Yes, Castle," she replied, nearly in a cry. "Fuck me right now!"

Lifting up her hips, he angled her in front of him and tore into her, thrusting into her briskly. Castle loved how she cried out in pleasure, how her body shook as he drove into her over and over again, and the intensity of his impatient longing. Her hair had long since lost its tie, and was splayed out behind her and the tips dripping into the water. Reaching over past her long smooth hair, she began rubbing her clit, twisting and writhing in the water. Castle _loved _feeling her move beneath him, when his dick was still deep in her.

"Yes, baby, keep doing that," he instructed her, and she continued obediently, trembling and even yelling with the overwhelming sensations.

"Castle," she spoke through hurried breaths, but he could not reply to her now; his desire had taken over and all he could do was listen. "Castle, I want your cock in my mouth!" Pulling out of her, he reached down and slid her legs over to his thighs, her head resting on the headrest of the path. She took him into her mouth then and continued masturbating, her cries now muffled by his boner. Castle didn't even need to move now; Kate did an excellent job, sucking him and moving her elegantly soft lips over his erection. He could feel her touch lightly brush his tip and he moaned, reaching down to her hair and pulling gently, until he could feel himself become so stiff, coming was inevitable.

"Kate," he whispered. "I'm going to come." Releasing him from her mouth, she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and took his hand into her own. Placing it gently on his penis, she indicated for him to finish the job.

"Please Castle," she said. "I want to see you touch yourself. I'm so close, baby. Do this for me."

Once more, it took little effort to convince him. His hand moved so fast it seemed to be only a blur to Kate, who writhed now more than ever in the water. The splashing noises caused by their movements were loud, but not as loud as their heaving breaths. Kate reached up with her left hand, squeezing her breath tightly and arching her back as her right hand rubbed her clit furiously. She closed her eyes tightly, crying out, and Castle knew her queues well enough to know she was coming. The beauty and splendour of her orgasm rocked through him, and he angled his cock to let the cream spill onto her chest and neck and let out one ripping cry.

"Ohhhhh, _Kate_!"

And then he felt himself collapse onto her, their skin still tinged with soap. Kate's face was the epitome of peacefulness, and she drew her fingers through his hair. Castle could do nothing more than bask in the splendour of her soft touches, her hands cupping his face lovingly.

"Thank you," she mouthed silently. Castle replied by kissing her, deeply.

They remained in the bath for nearly an hour later, washing each other and keeping their hands entwined. Castle congratulated himself for choosing the cottage with the widest and most comfortable bath they had. It had certainly served its use. He also couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in knowing that he had managed to bring Kate to such a joyful state. _She loves me as much as I love her_, he thought in wonder.

"Castle..." she began, and he looked up to her face from where he had been resting his head, on her chest.

"Yes?"

"The call I got earlier..." it was clear she was struggling with her words, frowning ever so slightly. Castle remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "It was the precinct. They have word of a man involved in my mother's shooting. In Oslo."

"That's not too far from here," Castle commented, and instantly regretted it. He couldn't have Kate going off on an insane suicidal mission again. He couldn't bare watching her go through that again. He couldn't bare to lose her.

"Please Kate," Castle spoke now, without thinking. "Don't go. I couldn't...I couldn't lose you like that. I couldn't dream of it."

"Don't worry, Rick," she hushed him, bringing his head back to her chest and kissing his forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it either."

* * *

Sorry for the long hiatus for this story! Please favourite and review if you enjoyed it :) I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
